


Twenty-one

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Drunk Dean, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, getting drunk, giving out his number, lazy day, sam hating the boys, sam turning 21, what he thought was his number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started hitting on one of the old ladies there for bridge club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-one

When Sam turned 21 we took him to his first bar. You were getting ready to go off for this current tour. It was a Tuesday night and he even had class the next day, but we insisted we get him drunk. You and him went on stage and sang karaoke for like forty minutes since no one else was in the bar. You started hitting on one of the old ladies there for bridge club. And she told you she couldn’t go out with you because you reminded her too much of her grandson. In which you replied, “then your grandson must be one fine piece of ass give him my number.” But all you wrote on the paper was 4445551111.

Sam hated us both for at least a week. He had forgotten he had a speech to give that next day and he couldn’t remember anything. I think you and I are both very good influences.

I called in sick to work that Wednesday and we layed around the apartment the entire day watching movies in our pajamas. I think we ordered around four pizzas that day just so we didn’t have to cook. We were so lazy. Though we’ll probably be doing that again once you come home in 374 days.

School starts again in a few weeks. I’m not excited. I have to start on my lesson plans soon. But once this school year is over you’ll be coming home!

Until next time.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> When the countdown gets down to around 280 something, that next part will be a Dean POV! Well, a third person POV but only from where Dean's at if that makes sense. I'll be uploading one more tonight! Enjoy :)


End file.
